Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting apparatus having an electron transport layer disposed between an emission layer and a counter electrode, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting apparatuses in which the electron transport layer is efficiently deposited.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting apparatus realizes a color image by re-combining holes and electrons injected respectively from an anode and a cathode. Pixels of the organic light-emitting apparatus have a stack structure in which an emission layer is disposed between a pixel electrode, which is an anode, and a counter electrode, which is a cathode.
Each of the pixels may be, for example, a sub-pixel of one of a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel, and a desired color may be realized by a combination of the three color sub-pixels. That is, each pixel has a structure in which an emission layer that emits one of red, green and blue color is disposed between two electrodes, and a color of a unit pixel is expressed by an appropriate combination of the three colors.
A hole transport layer (HTL) and a hole injection layer (HIL) may be disposed between the emission layer and the pixel electrode, and an electron transport layer (ETL) and an electron injection layer (EIL) may be disposed between the emission layer and the counter electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.